A Little Bit Closer
by Enraptured
Summary: Ficlets and drabbles depicting everyday events in the lives of Boston's finest detective and her favourite Chief Medical Examiner, and how totally gay this not-gay couple is. (Rizzles)


**A Little Bit Closer**

"_Here comes the rush before we touch_

_can you come a little closer?"_

_- Tegan and Sara, Closer_

…

(**A/N:** Random series of drabbles/ficlets starring Jane and Maura, because they're too freaking adorable. I'm trying to write plausible Rizzles scenes without going too AU or too OOC. I don't own the characters, obviously.)

xxx

**#1. Jane reacts badly to Maura's lunch.**

Words: 666 (the number of the beast)

…

"_God_, Maura, what is _that_!"

The detective threw her hands in the air and actually took a step back, making no effort to hide her disgust. The blonde looked up from her table and tilted her head politely, mildly confused by her friend's exaggerated reaction to her having lunch.

"It's my lunch, Jane," she responded matter-of-factly. "Brown rice with an assortment of ten different, healthy, colored vegetables. With hummus," Maura paused, lifting the container and tilting it so Jane could see, "on the side."

"That's disgusting Maura," Jane complained, turning away from the food as though it had personally offended her. "How can you eat that?"

"Quite eagerly, actually," Maura began, her eyes lighting up with excitement as she leaned forward.

"Oh boy," Jane muttered under her breath. _Here we go again._

Not one to disappoint, Maura promptly launched into one of her little scientific "fun facts."

"Studies have shown that colored vegetables provide the most health benefits; they contain phytochemicals like beta-carotene, vitamin E, vitamin C, and antioxidants that can prevent cancer, heart disease, arthritis..." The medical examiner held up a hand, ticking off the advantages with her fingers.

The lanky detective rolled her eyes, grabbing Maura's lunchbox and impatiently jamming the lid on it, cutting the blonde's rant short.

"Jane- I... _What_ are you doing?" Maura blinked, looking completely lost as she watched her friend unceremoniously pack up the food she'd barely touched. "I'm not done-

"Let's go. Lunch."

"But... I _am_ having lunch," Maura gestured helplessly at her food, utterly confused by the situation unfolding before her, her lips parting and closing again as she struggled to find words to say.

The corners of Jane's mouth twitched as she fought back a smile. She couldn't help it, Maura was too cute.

"That crap isn't lunch." Jane pointed an accusing finger at Maura, one brow arched gracefully, as if challenging her to say otherwise. "C'mon, I'll take you out."

Maura tilted her head again, her brow slightly furrowed as she considered the offer.

"I'm not eating that healthy crap, Maura," Jane tapped her foot impatiently, giving her best friend a pointed look.

Maura pouted.

"I wanted to have something green..."

"Fine, I'll get you extra tomatoes on your burger. Now come on!"

Sighing softly, Maura relented, although she was unable to resist correcting the detective. "Tomatoes aren't _green_, Jane."

"So they're colored, even better. All that vitamins and crap," Jane's said drily, but Maura could hear the smile beneath the sarcasm.

"I'll go if you'll try a bite," Maura decided, smiling sweetly up at the taller woman. Her deft fingers were already undoing the container, and a second later she was holding up a generous spoonful of vegetables and hummus. "It's quite delicious, really, I made it myself."

Jane twitched, but before she could protest, or make a snarky comment, Maura was _right in her face_ and she was giving her _that adorable pleading look_ and the cool metal was _pressing against her lips and oh god oh god oh god_.

Suddenly unable to think, Jane opened her mouth obediently, letting Maura feed her.

She swallowed nervously, almost forgetting to chew, and watched Maura look at her hopefully. She fervently hoped she wasn't blushing or anything equally ridiculous.

"Well?" Maura asked expectantly, squinting slightly as she studied Jane's expression. "Isn't it simply divine?"

"Simply divine" was a bit of a stretch, but damn. It was actually pretty good.

Like hell she'd ever admit that, though.

"It's horrible. I can't believe you made me eat that." Jane made a face and stuck out her tongue, pretending to gag.

Maura giggled, clearly not buying it, but deciding to let it drop. She shrugged on her designer coat, hands automatically fiddling with her already-perfect hair, making sure there wasn't a strand out of place.

"So... burger?" Maura beamed at her best friend, her eyes sparkling happily as she brushed past the detective.

Jane held the door open for Maura, finding it impossible not to return her smile.

**-End-**

xxx

**A/N:** I haven't written in years, and this is the first time I'm trying Rizzles, so I apologize if it's a little off. This chapter's for M, who got me back into writing, although she's been giving me terrible prompts, and now wants me to write financial statements instead of fics, because well, finals week and all.

Feel free to drop a prompt or something if you want; I can't promise I'll write it, but if it sparks my interest I'll give it a shot. If not, thanks for reading, and reviews make my day.


End file.
